


One unexpected thing can change everything

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rose is alive AU, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: The Molina and Patterson families have been friends for as long as Julie can remember but it doesn’t mean her and Luke are friends but when they both get sick and Luke’s parents are out of town he stay’s at the Molina household and him and Julie grow closer.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	One unexpected thing can change everything

“Rose" Emily called, excusing herself from the couple she was talking to, when she noticed the Molina family following her husband as he led them into the back yard where she was hosting a little get together for some of her family friends.

"Rose, Ray how are you" she asked walking over to greet them properly pulling them both in for a hug before she spots Julie and Carlos standing just behind their parents. "You've grown so much since we last saw you Carlos and Julie dear you look more like your mom every time we see you" she smiles over at the two and they smile back politely. Julie knows her mom and Emily have know each other since before she was born although she's not entirely sure how as it was never mentioned, she just assumes it was from when her mom played with different bands and performed at most of the clubs around Hollywood before she met her dad. She had zoned out as Emily chatted away to her parents that was until she heard her name mentioned.

"...Luke should be around here somewhere Julie" and Julie blinked not quite sure how to respond, sure she had met Luke before they had talked a little when the Molina family had been invited round to the Patterson household but never to the point where they were close enough to be friends. Not that he would want to be friends with her, she thought, at school he was Luke Patterson, star of the school football team and lead singer in the band that he'd formed with his friends, he was cool, popular whereas she was just Julie. She blended into the background, preferred her own company or sometimes she'd spend her time with Flynn, her best friend but most of all she was a theatre kid and most students either made fun of theatre kids or just ignored them completely so yes Luke definitely did not want to be friends with her. She looked towards her mom who gave her an encouraging smile and that was that Julie wandered away, she made her way over to the table where there where jugs of juice and other drinks laid out, she helped herself to a glass of water with some ice because it was warm out and found herself a seat out of the way.

From where she was sat she could see Carlos playing with a couple of other kids that were about his age and she let out a quiet sigh wishing she was a bit more like him, more out going and carefree when it came to talking and getting to know others rather than the shy reserved person she was, it would be easier, she thought and it meant that she wouldn't be sat here by herself. She placed her glass down on the small table next to where she was sat, not paying attention to the other glasses that were also on the table, and pulled out her phone scrolling through Instagram hoping to pass some time. She also messaged Flynn in hopes of some conversation but she didn't reply straight away and when she did she told her she had family round so she couldn't talk right now, although she did apologise as she knew where Julie was right now.

Julie sighed again reaching for her glass, without taking her eyes off her phone, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. Her brows furrow as she pulls the glass away from her lips, she wasn't expecting it to be fizzy, she was sure she had gotten a glass of water. Finally looking away from her phone she sees that its not her glass she has picked up but someone else's and she's just about to put it back hoping she hadn't been caught when a voice startles her.

"I think that ones mine" he says and looking up, she finds the one and only Luke Patterson staring down at her.

"I-I'm sorry" she stutters handing the glass over to him "I didn't mean to I was supposed to grab my own" she say now picking up her own glass and walking away before he could say anything else or she did anything else to embarrass herself more than she already had. Her mom must have seen her because she stopped her asking if she was okay and Julie forced a smile on her face telling her she was fine, she was just a bit warm. Julie knew her mom didn't buy that story but she let it slide with just a raise of her eyebrows. The rest of the afternoon went by without any more problems or interactions with Luke which she was thankful for and she was glad when her mom told her it was time to leave. She spent the rest of the evening curled up watching Netflix in her room, talking with Flynn about the day and planning for her to come round the next day so they could do their homework together before school on Monday.

Monday morning Julie awoke with a tickling feeling in her throat and it felt a little dry when she swallowed but she didn't think much of it as she got ready for school. She made it all the way until lunch before the dryness of her throat made it feel like she was swallowing razor blades and became too much for her to handle, she also skipped lunch because she was feeling like she was going to be sick. That combined with the headache she could feel developing was enough for her to ask to go to the school nurse. When she was excused she grabbed her bag and navigated her way through the halls until she came to the door of the nurses office, she knocked gently and waited for the door to open. When it did the first thing she saw was the nurse, the next just behind her was Luke looking as bad as she felt.

"Come on in" she smiled leading her in and instructing her to sit while she finished tending to Luke. "Looks like we'll be calling your parents and sending you home" she says handing Luke a slip of paper and telling him to hand it in at the office. On his way out he nods his head towards Julie and flashes her a small smile which she doesn't have time to think about as the nurse calls her over so that she can take a look at her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asks and Julie list of her symptoms starting with her sore throat, the nausea that had gotten progressively worse and the beginning of a headache that was just starting to become more of a problem. She hears the nurse mumble something about another one as she hands Julie a slip of paper and sends her down to the office just as she had done to Luke as well. 

She makes her way to the office and hands them the slip and they ask her to take a seat while she waits. She looks around and sees the only seat is next to Luke, sighing she sits down.

“You too, huh?” he asks his voice sounds croaky and his eyes don’t quite have there usual sparkle, she notes, and she nods her head in response not wanting to talk and irritate her throat further if she didn’t have to. He looks like he’s about to ask her something else but he doesn’t get the chance as he brings his hands up to cover his mouth as he starts coughing, it takes him a second to recover and he doesn’t try to say anything else just slumps down in the chair. They sit in silence until the lady who Julie handed her slip of paper to comes towards them.

“Julie, your moms on her way to pick you up. Luke I’m afraid were having some trouble reaching you’re parents but we’ll keep trying” she says a small smile on her face as she wanders back into the office. Julie chances a quick look over to Luke and she can’t tell if he’s surprised or not that they can’t reach his parents but she decides not to ask, not wanting to seem nosy. Not 10 minutes later Julie’s mom walks through the doors, looking over at her and Luke before she heads straight to the office, she knocks on the door and Julie can hear from where she’s sat what they’re talking about.

“I’m here to pick Julie up and Luke’s mom has also asked me to pick him up, they’ve had to head out of town, she mentioned something about a family emergency on the phone” Rose explains and the lady nods, they must have managed to get in touch with Luke’s mom after all, Julie thinks as her mom heads over to them.

"Julie are you okay sweetheart" Rose asks as she walks over and Julie nods at her mom giving her a small smile in response. "Luke your mom called me, she and you dad have had to got out of town so you're going to be staying at our house for a couple of days, ok?" She asks him and Luke just shrugs as both him and Julie follow her to the car. Rose tells them that Ray was setting up the guest room when she left and that they'll be stopping by Luke’s house for him to pick up some of his things for the next couple of days. The rest of the car ride is silent, Julie lays her head against the window, feeling the cool glass press against her face as she wonders what the next couple of days are going to be like. When they pull up outside Luke's house, he climbs out the car and heads inside and Rose turns in her seat so she is facing Julie.

"Is there something going on between you and Luke? It just seems a bit of a coincidence that both you and him have become ill" She questions and Julie knows that her mom wouldn't mind if there was as her and Emily have always thought the two would end up together but it still doesn't stop the surprise that fills Julie, her eyes wide as she shakes her head at her mom. "Are you sure?" She tries again and Julie is just about to tell her mom that she is one hundred percent sure when the car door opens and Luke gets back in. Luckily for Julie her mom drops it as she starts the engine and heads home. 

When they reach the Molina household Julie grabs some water and some pain killers then heads straight up to her room, somewhere between leaving school and getting home she became extremely tired and was ready just to sleep the day away. As she climbed into bed she heard her mom showing Luke to the guest room down the hall telling him to let her know if she needed anything and from what Julie saw when they got out of the car she thought he had pretty much the same idea on his mind as she did, sleep, and it wasn’t long before she was out like a light.

The next morning Julie woke to find her headache had subsided slightly but her throat was just as sore if not more and she found herself coughing before she had time to reach for her drink, when the coughs lessened she reached over for her glass but she jumped almost spilling it when she heard coughing in her doorway, she looked up to find Luke stood there.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you but your mom said she’d be back before lunch to check up on us” he said, voice hoarse from all the coughing, and she nodded but he didn’t move from where he was stood, she was about ask if there was something else when he spoke again. “Do you mind if come in for a bit, it’s kind of boring in there by myself” he asked not quite meeting her eyes, she hesitated for a minute unsure what to say but agreed and he made his way into the room sitting on the bottom of her bed.

“So..” she said, a mild look of shock crossing her face when she realised how croaky her voice was, and Luke smiled at her repeating her words. “How’s the band” she asked, it was the only thing she could think to talk about rather than sitting in this awkward silence that they had fallen into.

“You like our music” he asks, coughing slightly at the end, a look on his face that she wasn’t quite sure what to make of.

“Well I didn’t exactly say that” she says voice trailing off at the end as she chuckles but it comes out more of a wheezing noise making her cough again and she reaches out for her glass.

“Well first you infect me with whatever this is and then you insult my band” he says a fake look of hurt on his face, his hand against his chest but he can’t help the smile that finds it’s way to his face. Julie finds herself smiling back at him until what he said finally sinks in.

“Wait” she tries to shout forgetting about her throat and ends up in another coughing fit, shaking her head as she calms down she tries again “Who said it was me, how do you know that it wasn’t you that infected me huh” she says, taking a sip from her glass to soothe her throat.

“Well I wasn’t the one to drink someone else’s drink now was I” he reminders her, noticing how her cheeks flush when she remembers.

“That” she says, voice cracking “That was an accident and it was your drink so you must have passed it onto me” she states, crossing her arms as he mumbles something Julie can’t quite catch. “Anyway you were going to tell me about the band” she says changing the topic and he launches into a story of their last rehearsal and she doesn’t miss how he casually invites her to their next show. They carry on talking until Rose pops her head around Julie’s door, she seems surprised that Luke’s there as well but doesn’t mention it, telling them that lunch is ready.

After lunch they head back up to Julie’s room and Luke brings his song book with him, “Hey Julie could you maybe take a look at this and tell me what you think” he say handing her the open book 

“Luke I don’t write songs, I don’t know how much help I can be” she says taking the book from him and reading through the words.

“Yeah well a second opinion never hurts” he mumbles sitting next to her on the bed, they sit in silence while Julie reads through the lyrics.

“It’s good it’s just hard to tell without listening to it” she says handing him the book back

“I mean I would sing it for you but I don’t think that’s possible right now” he says shaking his head taking the book back "What do you think If I changed this bit to this” he asks and Julie nods. They sit and bounce ideas off of each other until Luke is happy with the song.

“You’ll definitely have to come to the next show now so that you can see our song in action” he smiles and Julie can’t help but feel butterflies when he says ‘our song’ and she’s not quite sure how she feels about it.

“How about we watch a movie” Julie asks reaching for her laptop resting it on the bed between them. They each suggest a couple of movies and somehow Julie manages to talk him into watching High School Musical, the lean back against the headboard, shoulders pressed together as Julie starts the movie. Towards the end of the end of the film Julie feels her eyes getting heavier and she feels her head start to drop coming to rest on Luke’s shoulder, she jerks away when she realises but Luke just smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder and she melts into his touch, letting her head rest on his shoulder again. She wonders to herself how from just spending a day with Luke how she feels so comfortable around him and she lets her eyes close. When she opens her eyes again Luke’s looking down at her, his eyes trailing over her features, his face flushes slightly when he realises he’s been caught.

“How’d you sleep” he asks and she realises he’s shut her laptop down.

“Good, what’ve you been doing while I was asleep” she asks and he blushes again

“Well your mom came in she said that my parents are coming home tomorrow, so I’ll be going back and then she stayed to talk for a while” he says and she raises her eyebrows, she can’t even begin to imagine what they talked about so she asks him and she was not prepared for his answer.

“You” he teases and she blushes “anyway I’ll let you go back to sleep” he says sliding off the bed and walking towards the door.

When she wakes Luke has already gone home and her mom comes to chat with her for a bit. She spends the rest of the week off school and goes back the following Monday morning. She’s getting her books out of her locker when a familiar voice makes her jump.

“Ahh Luke please don’t do that” she warns but it doesn’t quite match up with the smile that’s on her face, “what’re you doing anyway, don’t you have class”

“I do but I had something to ask you first” he smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and she notices how nervous he looks “I was wondering whether or not you wanted to hang out on Saturday, just-just me and you” he says voice fading towards the end that Julie almost misses it.

“Yeah I’d like that” she says with a nod as she watches his smile grow even more.

“O-ok, I’ll see you then” he says just as the bell goes and Julie leaves him with a smile as she rushes off to her class.


End file.
